


Even if Just for a Moment

by CalFaceMegee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Time Skip, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalFaceMegee/pseuds/CalFaceMegee
Summary: It had been a decade since Ignis last saw his childhood friend and charge, Noctis. In those long years, he dwells on his loss and the trials that are to come once his love returns. Even though they only have a short time left together, once Noct returns, the pair are determined to make it worth something.An expansion of the games Chapter 14 with a focus on Ignis and Nocts relationship.





	Even if Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was always disappointed with how rushed the last chapter of the game was and how little screen time the boys got in regards to catching up after so long having passed. This fic will go through the ending of the game so expect story spoilers!

10 years... for 10 years Ignis had obsessively wondered if he would ever see the man he loved so deeply ever again.

Sadly, see was a subjective term for it but Ignis didn't care. His only desires were to hear that breathy laugh again, to have the smaller draw near enough where he could smell the scent of sandalwood waft off him... for Noctis to find that little bit of vegetables the retainer always tried to sneak into his food and GODS the way his nose would crinkle and look up at him with that puppy dog look. Even without his eyes, every memory was as vivid as if it had happened mere moments before and he couldn’t help but imagine that all the sudden he was going to feel a playful slap on his shoulder and the destined King ushering him out of his thoughts.

‘You’re always so damn serious, Specs, why don’t you live a little?’ The male’s dark blue eyes would almost sparkle while that rare grin tugged at his lips… and Ignis would simply flash a coy little smile of his own back, ‘Well, your _majesty_ , one of us has to remain the responsible one, now don’t we?’  
Noctis hated so much to be called that and an immediate pout would take over his expression, the same that would assault him every time the young Prince wanted to do something hasty and spontaneous. Ignis would last for a moment until that pout wore down his own anxieties and the two would run off to do whatever simply popped into Noct’s mind. They’d, of course, get in trouble in the end and Ignis would take the fall but he never resented the other boy… No, he took pride in being the only one the royal felt he could truly open up to and trust. It was a small little badge he could wear close to his heart, small memories that only he and Noct could share.

Ignis never minded that to others he was seen as stoic and more than once he had been compared to a robot, even as a child. He’d grown used to being regarded as an anomaly and refused to let it eat away at him. Why should he care if others were jealous of his intellect? Or of how hard he had studied to get where he was? Those people knew nothing of what Ignis had given up so young in life to achieve what he had wanted for his future! They meant nothing to him in the long run and if they only saw him as a power-hungry man clawing his way to the top, then that was their shortcomings, not his.

The important thing was that he could see Noct as well… Noct, the small boy scared of what the world expected of him; who, daily, was almost crushed to nothingness by the weight of the title that threatened to strangle him with every breath.  
Even in his own way, Ignis knew what it was like to have so many expectations placed upon you and how hard it was to try and live for yourself and others all at the same time. Though it was cold to think he could even BEGIN to imagine what Noctis had to endure… or… what he was destined to endure.  
The vision given to him would forever be seared into his mind. The horrifying warning of the inevitable loss he would one day feel, one even greater than the grief he was wrestling with now.

Noctis would die. The king of kings would give up his life to save every soul on their planet and to purge their very star of darkness and demons… and everyone would cheer and praise the King for what he had done. As if it wasn’t the culmination of years of suffering and constant pain inflicted on Noct.  
They knew nothing of the man under the title, to them, he was nothing less than a god himself and the thought drew bile up Ignis’ throat.

Astrals, he.... he missed him... with every fiber of his being, he missed him. Ignis missed the man more than his sight and swore he would give it up a thousand times just for one more moment with the Prince again.  
To him, Noct was just a man, the man he loved… None of this King of Light nonsense or this bullshit in regards to prophecies and sacrifice. If he could, Ignis would offer himself to die instead and give the other a chance at the life he truly deserved…

Had he taken their time together for granted? All those years of pushing him away because he knew, he KNEW that Noctis was destined to marry the Lady Lunafreya and how horribly selfish it would have been of him to even entertain such thoughts in regards to his charge. But still those feelings, they grew like a bud in spring until it seemed to engulf every rational thought he tried to muster.  
It would have been cruel to tease himself like that, to think that the male would abandon what was expected of him so that the pair could ride off into the sunset alone and with just the stars to guide them. Ignis had shed hot, bitter tears many a night in the privacy of his own suite.

Eventually, as the years passed, his feelings morphed into ones he knew nothing but shame for. Young blood afire with desire for the boy that he had pledged his entire life to serve until his last breath. How many times had he tainted their friendship by taking himself in hand and losing himself to fantasies of Noctis underneath him or on top of him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as they lost themselves to each other.

Ignis would forever be disgusted with himself at those selfish desires.  
Selfish… yes, that was the word.

Every action he’d done in regards to Noctis had been selfish… one outside their close-knit friend circle wouldn’t think so but to the adviser it all was. He never left his charges’ side because Ignis couldn’t imagine a world in which Noct didn’t exist! What would he do with his life when it wasn’t revolving around his lover? He’d… He’d found it out when the Prince was taken from him by the crystal and spirited away to gods know where. Ardyn’s taunting words would never leave him as the trio took the shell of a man down, only for him to merely walk away with black ooze dripping from the wounds like they were merely papercuts.

They were left alone, confused and unsure with no answers but the vague words of a long ago spoken prophecy.  
As time passed, the crystal’s light waned and with Ignis’ heart’s deepest desire within, it was almost as if the tactician controlled the very sun itself... The sky never lit once more after that… The world echoed his sorrow and the nature in which it seemed to never care to try and keep going now that Noctis was gone. It honestly felt like everything was gone.

Hope,  
Joy,  
Color,  
It all meant nothing.

With Noctis gone, so was his life’s purpose… and what drove him to breathe, to wake up, and to persevere on even though the entirety of the friend’s journey could have driven any normal man to ruin. Ignis had pushed through blindness and weakness and self-doubt because the man he loved NEEDED him and now he was lost.

Now the world truly seemed dark and he was alone in it.


End file.
